Nightmares
'Nightmares' Nightmares is a 1984 film, and the first film in the series. Plot The Gibbon's Family Moved in to Ohio and the family has not been getting enogh sleep once in a while every morning Clair & Wendy always fight it has never been the same every morning 20 YEARS LATER' Wendy met Tina Grey and she has been having really bad nigthmares for the past 2 weeks and she was scared that it might happen again and she thought of inviting Jetta to her sleep over they had the best night ever until Tina fell asleep again the same scary creep attacked and killed Tina The Police Department blames Derek for Tina's Murder he got caught the next day but got ran over by a speeding ambulance truck Wendy was sent to the police to get some answers on what happened on that night of Tina's Murder and she told them everything but got no refrence she fell asleep and ended up on a underground junkyard with a firey hole leading to hell she saw the killer Freddy Kruger she kept yelling "IT'S ONLY A DREAM" so she burned her arm to wake herself up Jetta was next it was Dinner time and she was not really hungry and her mom wanted her to eat her food then freddy killed her by force feeding her own organs and she choaked Wendy & Kat had to talk with Dean about what happened to Tina & Jetta and they were really upset but Kat did not really want to hear any of what's going on for the past 2 days and walked off Wendy was taking a bath and was singing Freddy's Rhyme 1 2 freddy's coming for you 3 4 better lock your door 5 6 grab your crusafix 7 8 gonna stay up late 9 10 never sleep again She fell asleep as soon she was done singing Freddy grabbed her down back to the Junkyard but htis time with Kat, Stephine and Dean he trapped them in a box and she was gonna save them but he pushed her in the hole and she was holding on but woke up on another dream Wendy notice that Freddy is killing all her friends everytime she sleeps one of her friends die she saw exploded from a oxygon tank and she was so upset that she woke up on another dream with Freddy's hands coming after her then she saw him kill Clair outside of her school then she ran back home trying save Kat the only friend left but then the phone ringed 3 times and called it and Freddy said "im your'e bpyfriend now Wendy' and stuck his tounge out and she notice he is aftering her boyfriend Danny she randown to get him but he killed him by sinking him down to his bed she was upset she went up to the attic and made her own funeral room she was pissed off that she was only one who can stop this and she fell asleep one last time and Kat was next and he killed her just as soon as she got there then after Kat's death it was Freddy VS Wendy ut he killed her mom and just as soon she got back home Samantha came and killed freddy and wendy escaped the nightmare and she was happy to be in the real world with her new dad and at the end Wendy Samantha & Mr. Gibbons were at a picnic and Wendy announced she is pregnet with 3 girls jump rope behind them THE END